Modern communications and data networks are comprised of nodes that transport data through the network. The nodes may include routers, switches, bridges, or combinations thereof that transport the individual data packets or frames through the network. Some networks may offer data services that forward data frames from one node to another node across the network without using pre-configured routes on intermediate nodes. Other networks may forward the data frames from one node to another node across the network along pre-configured or pre-established paths. In some networks, the nodes may create Ethernet-Local Area Network (E-LAN) services, where traffic that corresponds to different services may be transported along different sub-networks, e.g. by different subsets of nodes. For example, the E-LAN services may comprise Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1aq network services or Virtual Private LAN Services (VPLS).